xD Empezando con el Akatsuki
by Kaotika
Summary: o.o pues aki escribo un fanfic xD el primero k subo sobre mi entrada al Akatsuki y todas las mensadas ocurridas ahi... es de lo más divertido¡¡¡


xD jajaja no, no, no hay pedo... o.o sabes k se te kiere hermanito xD jejejeje û.û pero para mi sigues siendo gay aunk me hayas dado una muestra de k no lo eres... xD si no saben de k hablo ps... escuchen mi historia de como entré al akatsuki y k aktualmente me entrenan nOn puke no se ni madres¡¡

XD no conformes con eso hice trizas la gabardina negra k me dieron jejeje... o.o sorrrrry... ¬.¬ esk asi no me gustaba... bueno... empiezo:

Yo toda dormida en mi room y luego...

"toc toc" se escucha en la ventana d emi cuarto, lógico k ya era como las 2 de la mañana y en eso k veo unos ojos rojos y me tapo d epies a cabeza... me vuelvo a asomar y en eso veo a Itachi y a Kizame parados fuera de la ventana...

Gize: o.O eh?... (abro la ventana) k chingados hacen aki?¡

Itachi: kien eres?

Kizame: esto no te incumbe¡

Gize: puess... soy Gize y me molestaron... ¬¬ ahora no puedo dormir cabrones¡¡

Kizame: no hagas ruido...

Gi: no haré ruido si me sacan de aki... (susurro)

Itachi: mmmm...

Kizame: de acuerdo te sakaremos...

Gi: k bien¡¡¡ (salto de emoción en mi cama) pero sin hacer...

Itachi: (rompe las rejas de la ventana) ...

Gi: o.o ruido... ¬¬ ya olvidalo... vamos¡

Kizame: (ayuda a salir a Gize) ya estas... ahora si, déjanos en paz

Itachi: vamonos¡

Gi: hey¡¡¡ k se mandan solos o k?¡ (me cruzo de brazos) yo me voy al Akatsuki con ustedes¡¡

Kizame: ke?¡ no puedes¡¡

Itachi: no keremos problemas... será mejor k te kedes aki mocosa...

Gi: mocosa?¡?¡ te voy a dar...!!!! (cierra su puño y casi lo golpea)

Itachi: (le detiene la mano) no te adelantes...

Kizame: la podriamos llevar... talvez tenga potencial...

Gi: si!! ya vez?¡ Kizame si es buena amigo no como tú... ¬¬

Itachi: -.¬ para lo ke me importa... (se va saltando de casa en casa)

Kizame: vamos¡¡ (se prepara)

Gi: espera¡¡ yo no soy kunoichi ni en lo más minimo¡¡¡ no sé saltar¡¡ tienes k llevarme¡

Kizame: bueeeno... sube a mi espalda... cuidado con mi espada...

Gi: sip nwn (se sube a Kizame)

Los tres llegan al Akatsuki, al entrar a la guarida se encuentran con Deidara y Sasori k estaban sentados en una especie de sala

Sasori: o.O WTF?¡?

Deidara: O0o...

Kizame: ke?...

Gi: hola¡¡¡ (saluda desde atrás de kizame)

Itachi: no me miren... no fue mi idea... (se va a sentar)

Gi: desde hoy tal vez sea la nueva integrante del Akatsuki...

Deidara: pero Orochimaru se llevó el décimo anillo...

Gi: por eso no te preocupes carnalito... komo kiera aun estoy en entrenamiento... (camino hacia Sasori)

Sasori: (se keda bokiabierto) o0o...

Gi: SASORI¡¡¡¡ -lo abraza)

Sasori: O///O...

Deidara: ¬.¬ ... maldito Sasori... k pegue tiene

Gi: (se sienta en las piernas de Deidara y deja a Sasori) y bien... dime una cosa... veda k tu me vas a entrenar en el arte de la arcilla, esk veo k eres un artista excelente...

Deidara: bueno... o///o yo... este... si... si kieres...

Gi: wiiii!!!!!!! (lo abraza) eres adorable!!!!

Kizame: o.0 ...

Sasori: . ...

Itachi: -/\- ...

Gi: Itachi, dime puke no kieres a tu brothersito?? tan buena onda k es...

Itachi: ¬/\¬ ...

Deidara: .. mejor no le hables de eso...

Gi: (sigue abrazando a deidara) no! ya en buena onda... es bien chido tu carnal, mano... y tu eres pero bien... bien...

Itachi: bien k?¡

Gi: ¬.¬ mejor ni te digo... pero el caso esk ps son hermanos y es normal k peleen... pero no tanto o.o... además... kien chingados va a seguir con la decendencia Uchiha, eh papasito?? eh?¡ Eh?¡

Itachi: ...

Sasori: piensa o.o ésta ya esta hablando de decendencia y apenas acaba de llegar...

Kizame: piensa no dios mio¡¡¡ si hace enojar a Itachi yo tendré k aguantarlo¡¡¡ XOx

Deidara: o///o sigue abrazada de mi... no puedo creerlo...

Gi: digo, tu bro namás kiere matarte y ni se preocupa por otra cosa... a este paso ni tu ni él van a tener hijos méndigos castos... lo k necesitan es relaxarse y darse un "break" pa' k lo tomen con caaalma... la vida es corta y algo hay k hacer de ella, no??...

Itachi: ... tienes razón...

Todos: O0O?...

Itachi: pero... no haré lo k tú me digas...

Gi: eso esperaba oir de ti... como toodo un Uchiha... aunk... extraño a mi suegra, digo, a tu madre... era bien buena onda la señora...

Kizame: perdón la pregunta pero... k es esa jerga k hablas?...

Gi: jerga? o.o... ah¡¡¡ mis palabras... ps... se acostumbraran al significado poko a poko... jejejeje,...

Continuará...

PD: xD el día de hoy estuve practicando con Sasori y Deidara... k por cierto Deidara pega fuerte el méndigo desgraciado... xD pero ya se disculpó y hasta me llevó en brazos o.o wiii... y ps... Itachi kizo como k reirse después de un chiste estúpido k le conté y Kizame estaba atakado de la risa... xD ahora sho les pondré un reto, les enseñaré a tokar instrumentos musikales... o.o si es k el Lider lo permite xD y aun k no lo permita jejejeje, sho siempre cuento con su aprobación¡¡¡

Hello¡¡¡ ps de nuevo a las andadas xD jejejejeje

o.o ps les puse la prueba de los instrumentos a los cabrones estos y fíjense k… ¬O¬ no sirven pa una madre más k para matar y hacer misiones… ùou yo no sé como han podido sobrevivir… pero bueno… yo pienso esto de ellos:

Itachi- Nomás se la pasa callado… todo MUSTIO¡ no me kiere hablar y cuando le cuento un chiste muy apenas se rie¡ .. solo se pone happy cuando hace k Deidei (deidara) haga cosas estúpidas…

Deidara: ese gay… digo, mi hermano…toka bien la guitarra elektrika el desgraciado pero sus manitas no se están kietas¡¡ ¬.¬ sospecho k él es el culpable de la desaparición de mis bragas… de todos modos, o.o hay k comprobarlo…

Kizame: ahhh¡¡ él es bien tierno conmigo… -.¬ aunk se kiere pasar de ternura… pero casi siempre me atiende en lo k necesito, jajaja xD le encantan mis chistes estúpidos y hacemos muchas cosas juntos… o.o vaya, le gusta el karaoke…

Sasori: ese chiko… ¬ (babea)… me encanta su actitud… xD jajaja, no te creas peshosho… bueno, ya no te digo así puke luego Hidan se encabrona jejejeje.. él es super lindo y me enseña sobre marionetas wii¡¡¡

Zetsu: ese vato k?¡ o.o kasi ni me habla y cuando me habla solo me kiere comer viva o0o y luego sho corro o … y ps, no me llevo muy bien k digamos…

Hidan: ese méndigo metrosexual hijo de perra¡¡¡…. nOn cómo lo adoro¡¡¡ ya sabes bitch¡¡ (esk le gusta k lo maltrate xD) me cae super bien y ps lo úniko raro de él esk… o.o no me kiere decir kuanto gel se echa todas las mañanaz… xD jajajaja

Kakuzu: es un codo de primera¡¡¡ solo piensa en el dinero¡¡¡ maldito avaro ahuevado de mierda¡¡ o como te odio¡¡ siempre ando en peleas con él ¡¡¡

Tobi: tobi es una lindura¡¡¡ ♥o♥ niño peshosho y hermoso¡¡¡ no sabes lo mucho que te kero¡¡ Tobi es bien lindo y ps es el menos serio del Akatsuki como yo xD a veces nos ponemos a bailar y a hacer estupideces jejeje o tambien hacemos desmadres con los juguetes de Deidei-kun nwn

Lider: ps… o.o k hay k decir?... el lider… es el lider xD es misterioso y casi no habla con nosotros… de veeeez en cuando me habla a su oficina y me da una carpeta k después tengo k leerla frente a todos para saber las misiones, siempre k le pido un favor no se niega pero a cambio… ¬.¬ tengo k llevarle después un regalitu… . es un poko raro y se keja de k no hacemos nada y k somos unos huevones xD pues k kreia usted señor?... jejeje, a veces le llama la atención a Tobi puke es medio hostigoso… o.o pubre ninio

Gize: pues k decir de mi D soy un angel entre 9 demonios¡¡ seee, aprendo rápido y no me rindo con facilidad, pero la mayoria del tiempo ando abrazada de Deidei o haciendo estupideces con Tobi o peleandome con Itachi y Kakuzu xD es un reverendo desmadre¡¡¡

-Continuación- …

Deidara: ehm.. me sueltas?? o//o

Gi: claro jejeje n.ñUu perdón… esk… bueno, no ..

Kizame: deberias hablar con el lider…

Gi: enseguida vuelvo¡¡ (corro hasta la oficina del lider)

Todos: O0O NOOOO¡¡¡ ESPERA¡¡¡

Gi: (salgo luego luego) k tal?... k kerian?

Sasori: k pasó?¡

Gi: me dio esto… (muestro la gabardina)

Itachi: ke?¡ ya te dijo k estabas dentro?¡

Kizame: eso es imposible¡¡ no tardaste nada¡¡

Deidara: k hiciste?

Gi: o.o nada… solo entré y le dije "soy Gize y me kiero integrar al Akatsuki" y luego me aventó la gabardina y me dijo "bienvenida, tienes 1 dia para conocerlos a todos y apartir de pasado mañana te entrenaremos… te puedes ir" y luego ya salí y luego …

Itachi: bueno, si, si…kreo k ya entendimos…

Kizame: por cierto… donde está Tobi,Kakuzu,Hidan y Zetsu?

Deidara: deee…

Sasori: compras…

Kizame: mandaste a Kakuzu de compras¡¡ pero ya sabes como és¡¡

Itachi: si se acaban de ir, entonces no creo que vuelvan tan rápido…

Gi: de compras?? A las 4 de la madrugada?? K pinche tienda esta abierta?

Sasori: ¬o¬ la tienda en donde esté Kazuku reclamando desde las 10:30 de la noche…

Kizame: se fueron a esa hora?¡ O.O

Deidara: si, y ya se tardaron… talvez algo les pasó…

Itachi: no lo creo, ellos saben como cuidarse y además saben cómo llegar…

Gi: ¬.¬ pero ké brutos¡¡ y todo por la culpa del tal Kakuzu …

un sonido se oye, un sonido superfuerte y luego entra Tobi con unas bolsas (o.o demasiadas para ser exactos) y de ahí le seguía Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu

Deidara: ¬.¬ pues ya llegaron…

Sasori: y nosotros no hemos dormido nada… (bosteza)

Gi: váyanse a dormir ya¡¡ e sbien tarde y a lo mejor mañana hay k levantarse temprano, ya dependido duermanse 1 o 2 horas…

Deidara: tiene razón (boteza)

Kizame: ya me voy a dormir, mañana nos vemos… (se va caminando todo agotado)

Itachi: -/\- … (se levanta y se va)

Sasori: buenas noches, k descansen¡¡

Kakuzu: (apenas entra y se da cuenta) ese maldito cajero¡¡ ò.ó

Hidan: bueno ya, te tardaste demasiado ahí y no sabes cuanto me molesta…

Zetsu: kien es ella?...

Tobi: miren¡¡ una nueva¡¡ (se acerca y me abraza)

Gi: xD jajajajaja pero k energía tienes¡¡¡

Hidan: kien eres??

Continuación

Este día aparte de entrenar… ps hicimos cosas estupidas Tobi y yo jejeje… xD DeiDei ya me enseñó a hacer pajaritus de arcilla y ps… ya medio me empiezo a llevar con Kakuzu. Ah¡ y ahora cada k veo a Itachi le canto la song de In your eyes de Kylie Minogue xD jajajaja, busken para k vean k dice la song jejejeje….

Gi: o.o bueno, soy nueva y acabo de entrar al Akatsuki… pero demonios¡¡ (empujo un poco a Tobi) kien es Kakuzu??

Kakuzu: yo¡ algún problema¡?¡ (alza la voz)

Gi: (le da una cachetada) cómo es posible k los tengas hasta las 4 de la madrugada comprando?¡?¡ ERES UN INSENSATOO AHUEVADO DE MIERDA¡¡¡

Hida: o.O woooau….

Tobi: le acaba de pegar a Kakuzu??¡¡

Zetsu: yo me largo de aki -.- …. (se va)

Kakuzu: kien te krees k eres para pegarme?¡?

Hidan: no la tokes¡¡

Kakuzu: eh?¡ pero de k hablas?¡ estas de su lado?¡

Hidan: ella es una dama… no un hombre así k compórtate… su reacción es pork ha estado preocupada pork nosotros no regresabamos… verdad??

Gi: exacto¡¡ … ahora váyanse a dormir¡¡

Kakuzu: y las compras??...

Gi: yo me encargo pero vayanse a dormir , YAAA¡¡

Hidan: ¬.¬ k enojona…

Gi: k dijiste?¡ (todavía más encabronada)

Hidan: nadaaa… (se va con Kakuzu)

Tobi: yo te ayudo¡¡ Tobi ayuda a la nueva¡¡

Gi: gracias Tobi n.n k lindo de tu parte… (agarro bolsas)

Tobi: sii¡¡¡ (toma varias bolsas y comienza a guardar las cosas rápidamente)

Gi: o.o… Tobi… k rápido eres¡¡

Tobi: si, esa es casi mi habilidad, anda pásame eso (señala las bolsas en mis manos)

GI: bueno… (se las doy)

Tobi: (guarda todo) akabé¡¡¡

Gi: k bien, mira, cuando Kakuzu vaya de compras, m'hijo no se afrezca para ir pork nomás se aprovechan de usted, va? (le sonrio)

Tobi: pero ellos son mis amigos…

Gi: Tobi… los amigos no abusan de sus amigos… (le doy un beso en la mejilla) anda ve a dormir, es tarde y no debes estar despierto tan temprano, córrele¡¡ (le doy una palmadita en la espalda)

Tobi: wiiii¡¡¡ (se va corriendo hasta su cuarto)

Gi: -.- k cansancio… bueno como no me han dejado dormir, dormiré aki… (me acuesto en un sillón de la sala) aki me kedo a dormir, buenas noooches…

Sha pasando al segundo día en el Akatsuki ps, decidí levantarme tarde, de hecho no me levanté sho, me levantó Sasori k me dijo "kítate del sillón, me kiero sentar…"

Gi: -.- tengo sueño…

Sasori: no, deberas?... (sarcástico) haste a un lado¡¡ (me empuja)

Gi: -.o y ahora porke tan bravo?... andas en tus días o k?

Sasori: no, no, no, perdón… esk no dormí bien por culpa de Deidara…

Gi: ahh… pobrecito u.u… duermete un rato anda n.n (le señalo mis piernas)

Sasori: pero eske… o//o

Gi: anda… recuesta tu cabeza aki y duerme un rato k yo te levanto cuando vengan todos… y kreo k tardaran…

Sasori: bueeno... (se recuesta)  
Gi: (me le kedo biendo toda tierna)...  
Deidara: k haces?...  
Gi: shhh!!!! está durmiendo...  
Deidara: pero esk...  
Gi: callate ya (susurro)  
Deidara: bueno ¬.¬ ...

Llega Kizame seguido de Itachi y Tobi estaba caminando detrás de ellos todo emocionado

Tobi: apoko no es bonita y linda?  
Kizame: shhh¡¡ Tobi, deja de decir eso¡¡  
Itachi: ya me artaste...  
Gi: Sasori... Sasori... (lo levanto)  
Sasori: -.- ya llegaron... demonios¡¡  
Gi: jejeje, pobrecito n.ñUu...  
Itachi: k hacias??  
Sasori: ehh... dormir?... o.o  
Kizame: hoy es día...?...  
Gi: de k me conoscan y conocernos n.n hoy es dia libre para ustedes asi k hagamos algo como salir o cosa asi  
Tobi: siii!!! vayamos al campo!!! les avisaré a los demás!! (se va corriendo)  
Gi: jejeje n.ñUu ese wey me encanta, es una ternura...  
Todos: . Uu...  
Gi: o.ò ke?... es verdad¡¡¡ ¬.¬  
Itachi: los espero en el campo... vamonos Kizame...  
Kizame: bueeeno ..  
Gi: Itachi!!! me puedes llevar?? (cara de niña inocente)  
Itachi: ... (se me keda viendo)... no se...  
Gi: anda si?¡¡¡ (salto y lo abrazo)  
Itachi: -/\- deacuerdo... sube a mi espalda y sujetate fuerte...  
Deidara: vaya, y ese cambio de opinion??  
Itachi: Deidara... creo k no kisieras perder ninguno de tus brazos verdad??...  
Deidara: O.OUu... por eso digo k yo no dije nada n.ñUu  
Kizame: nos vamos?  
Itachi: si, vámonos... (sale con Kizame)

Itachi me lleva en su espalda y salta de árbol en árbol junto con Kizame hasta llegar a un lindo campo llano con uno k otro árbolen medio y pokas flores de colores por ahi, la mayoria era pasto para descansar

continuará...  
Continua...

Ps ya en el campo me bajé de la espalda de Itachi, me senté en el pasto mientras Kizame se sentaba a un lado mio e Itahci permanecia parado frente a nosotros

Gi: o.o eh¡ tú¡ sientate¡¡  
Itachi: espero a los demás... ahi vienen...

Llegan todos bien happys jejeje y más Tobi k luego luego llego corriendo a cortar flores de varios colores

Kizame: Tobi esta muy emocionado ahora...  
Gi: n.n seee me encanta ese vato!!! es bien happy xD  
Sasori: k bien, a descansar!! (se acuesta al lado de Deidara)  
Deidara: eres un flojo ¬.¬ (se sienta junto a kizame)  
Hidan: si me disculpan, iré a ver ké flores tienen espinas (pone cara malévola)  
Kakuzu: . Uu este ya va a empezar...  
Itachi: me encanta este tipo de días... sobre todo porke no nos mandan a misiones...  
Gi: ¬¬ son una bola de webones...  
Tobi: (llega con un chingamadral de flores) toma¡¡ son para ti¡¡  
Gi: o.o... O aahhh¡¡¡ k cueroo¡¡¡ muchas gracias¡¡¡ (agarro las flores) k lindo eres¡¡¡ n.n  
Tobi: jejejeje si, tu también ... (todo apenadillo se sienta a mi lado)  
Gi: n.n wii!!! ¬o¬ ya ven, deberían aprender cosas buenas de Tobi bola de insensibles... -.-  
Itachi: -/\- me da igual... (se sienta todo solo, alejadillo)  
Gi: ¬.¬ ...

me paro y me voy frente a Itachi y luego como k me preparo para algo pero empiezo asi como k bajito a cantar  
Gi: ♥♥◘What on earth am I meant to do  
In this crowded place there is only you  
Was gonna to leave now I have to stay  
You have taken my breath away

Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like coming down

It's in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you

Destiny has a funny way  
When it comes and takes all your cares away  
I can't think of a single thing  
Other than what a beautiful state I'm in

Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like coming down

It's in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you  
♥♥◘  
Itachi: o/.\O...  
Todos: O0OUu ahhhhhhhhh¡¡¡  
Kizame: escucharon lo k yo??  
Sasori: -.- zzzzz...  
Deidara: si!! le cantóo¡¡¡¡ y le dijo cosas...  
Kakuzu: comprometedoras? o.o  
Deidara: si¡¡¡  
Kizame: a todo esto... donde esta Zetsu?  
Kakuzu: se kedó, no keria salir...  
Hidan: (llega todo sangrado) me perdí de algo??  
Kizame: o.OUu... no, casi de nada...  
Deidara: o esta muchacha le hade propuestas a Itachi  
Tobi: no es cierto¡¡ solo fue una canción¡¡  
Kizame: Tobi está celoso?  
Deidara: ah, ya se a Tobi le gusta la nueeeevaa...  
Tobi: no¡¡ bueno, si... noo¡  
Kizame: o.o ah k... ya se hicieron de pleitos...  
Sasori: dejen de gritar ANIMALES¡¡  
Deidara: eh¡ Itachi te la anda kitando¡¡  
Sasori: a kien??  
Kizame: a Gize  
Sasori: ája¡¡ párenle a su juego, a mi nadie me kita a nadie¡  
Kakuzu: pues le acaba de cantar una canción comprometedora...  
Hidan: eso hizo?? vaya¡¡  
Tobi: solo fue una canción (se cruza de brazos)  
Sasori: Tobi está celoso??  
Deidara: el dice k no... perjura y jura k no... ¬.¬ pero igual no le creo...  
Gi: eh¡¡ ¬o¬ dejen de parlotear méndigas guacamayas¡¡ además... yo decido kien me gusta y kien no¡¡¡  
Deidara: mejor diloo¡¡¡ antes de romper cualkier corazón¡¡¡  
Gi: ya cállate méndigo metiche¡¡  
Itachi: pero ké fastidiosos son...  
Sasori: bájale a tus planes Itachi, ella es mia¡  
Tobi: ya cállense¡¡¡ ella decide¡¡  
Kakuzu: tu no te metas¡¡  
Deidara: oye, no le grites¡¡  
Kizame: ya cállense¡¡  
Gi: --Uu dios mio...

Todos discutían con todos y luego yo grito ya toda desesperada

Gi: YAAAAAA BASTA¡¡¡  
Todos: (se callan) ..Uu  
Gi: parecen niños chikitos¡¡ esto se acabó y no se hable más del tema!! de acuerdo?¡... no voy a discutir y si alguien vuelve a hablar sobre esto, le va a ir muy mal... A TODOS LOS KIERO IGUAL NO SE PELEEN POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ y si empiezan con esas babosadas los golpeo y aparte no les volveré a hablar... entendido BOLA DE CABRONES¡¡??  
Todos: uOu siii...  
Gi: ¬.¬ bueno...

¿continuará?...


End file.
